Harry Potter and the Founder's Gift
by Matthieu
Summary: A new house, some new friends, and plenty of new problems. Harry is in for a rather exciting school career. Pairing yet to be decided.
1. A Prologue from the Past

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the Goddess J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in the world of her creation.**

The snowflakes fell slowly in the twilight decorating the grounds of a impressively built castle in the white of winter's kiss. No stray breeze or gale interrupted the descent of the fat falling snow and the ground was on its way to becoming a pillow of fluffy white. The only thing that broke the serene tranquility was the movements of a cloaked figure as they strolled up a path that lead to the large doors of the castle.

Upon closer inspection the traveler was revealed to be of the female variety. Many people would say she was a rather alluring woman. Her long raven hair fluttered behind her set in motion by her quick footsteps. She was of above average height for a lady and possessed a trim body. Her skin was pale and her lips had been colored a startling midnight blue. Her beauty was accented by the confidence in in her walk and posture. The most appealing part of her, however, was her eyes. They were a warm brown and held a depth of wisdom and knowledge that was almost unparallelled in her time and beyond it.

Her breath fogging in the evening's chill, the fair lady stopped in her ascent to the castle. She adjusted the broad rimmed hat that sat upon her head. She turned from the castle and cast her gaze to a set of illuminated greenhouses filled with an assortment of rare and magical plants. She could barely make out the figure of a woman busily working within.

She let out a short sigh before reaching into her robes and pulling out a wooden stick. This stick was at the length of thirteen and one-sixteenth inches and appeared to be made of hazel. Within the confines of the wood was the heartstring of an Scottish Hornwing dragon from her homeland. Brandishing her wand, she aimed it for the distant glass buildings. She closed her eyes and brought up the image of rustic looking redheaded man with emerald green leaning in for a kiss under a sprig of mistletoe.

A small smile formed on her face and with a feeling of warm happiness bubbling within her she flicked her wand and enunciated, "_Expecto Patronum."_

An eagle, composed of what appeared to be silvery mist, burst from the tip of her wand and soared towards the greenhouses. The snowflakes around it reflected back it's silvery light as it flew until it passed through the glass panes into the plant-filled building. Satisfied with her spell, she resumed her walk towards the castle.

When she had reached the large doors of the castle she once again halted as she sensed the coming of a return message. Lumbering towards her was the silver apparition of badger made of glowing mist. It moved very quickly and only a moment after she noticed it it was at her feet. It opened its mouth and announced in a warm female's voice, "_I'll be there in a moment, I just have to finish trimming the Gladius Rosebush. Thank you for informing me."_

Once the voice had ended, the badger closed its jaws and dissipated into a formless mist. The woman stopped herself from rolling her eyes at her friend and colleagues love of plants. "I sometimes believe Helga has more love for her gardening than her husband," she muttered to herself, her Scottish brogue evident in her speaking.

She shook her head and aimed her wand to the great doors of Hogwarts castle. "_Abierto._" Her wand gave a brief flash of light and ripple of light expanded across the doors before they slowly swung open allowing her entrance into the castle she had helped to construct.

She walked into the grand entrance hall of the castle. The torches fluttered in the cold air streaming in from the open doors. She turned back to face the doors, "_Ferme."_ With a wave of her wand the door swung shut connected with a thud that echoed around. She turned back to the doors to the Great Hall. Casting the Opening Charm once more, the doors swung open and lead her into the hall. Enchanted floating candles lit the room and were reflected in the large windows that ran along the walls. Four long tables stretched across the room. Although usually filled with students, most children had been sent home for the holidays and those who remained were in their common rooms asleep waiting for the next day as tonight was Christmas Eve. At the end of the hall was the head table for the staff.

Tonight only two people sat at the staff table. Two men to be specific. One was a pale dark looking man. He had dark hair and a pointed black goatee. His nose was hooked and his skin pale. His piercing grey eyes scanned her as she walked in. He held him himself in what some would call prideful arrogance. He was dressed in dark green robes that were so dark they were almost black.

Next to him was a burly looking man. His hair was red and wild and he was cleanly shaven. Warm green eyes drew her in to him and revealed him as the man from her memories. His skin was pale and lightly spattered with faint freckles. His gold and red robes hung on his muscular frame and a charming smile graced his face. He flicked his wand and shut the doors behind the lady.

"Good evening, Rowena. I take it your trip to the village went well?" asked the red haired man.

"Yes, Godric," she responded, "it went very well." She reached into a bag that hung at her waist and pulled out pink candle. "One dragon's blood candle."

The darken hair man now spoke, "Very good, Rowena. Now all we need is for Helga to arrive."

"I'm here Salazar. Don't get impatient," Helga said brushing the snow of her cloak as she entered through the door before closing them with a flick of her wand.

"Then let us start," Godric said as he rose from the table. Salazar rose as well and the two walked to the center of the room with the women.

Godric aimed his wand towards the door. His wand was about fifteen and one-third inches and made of oak. A phoenix feather resided within it. With a grand flourish, he cast his spell, "_Colloportus Maxima!" _A bolt of blue light shot forward and struck the door. The door was temporarily illuminated before the light faded and the doors were sealed.

Rowena raised her wand at the candles, "_Sientus." _The candles floated down and placed themselves on the head tables.

With a swish and flick of his wand, Salazar levitated the tables up towards the enchanted ceiling. Salazar's wand was nine and seven-nineteenth inches and made of hawthorn. It's core was unicorn hair, a fact Godric had taunted him with for many years. He waved his wand above his head, "_Candela Entindre." _With a large swooshing noise all the candles in the room were extinguished. The hall now was shrouded in darkness illuminate only by the faint light of twilight.

Helga swung her arm forward, "_Conjurus Rideaux!"_ Long black curtains flew from the tip of her wand and draped themselves over every window totally eclipsing all light trying to enter. Helga's wand was of holly, had a length of ten and three-fourth inches and like her husband had a core of unicorn hair. "_Candela Enflamme!" _Light sprang back into the room as some of the candle along the walls sprang back to life. "_Luces Dimmus."_ Her third spell dimmed the candles almost completely down.

Rowena placed the dragon's blood candle down on the floor. "_Describo Cerco." _A circle drew itself around the candle. The four stood around the circle. Godric drew a goblin made knife from his robe and cut his palm. He held out his hand let the blood drip onto the circle before passing the knife to Salazar. Each founder of Hogwarts added their blood to the circle. After Helga had added her life fluid, the drops of blood began to spread around the circle until the entire circumference was red.

After healing the cuts on their palms the four pointed their wands to the candle wick. In perfect synchrony the cast the Fire-Making Spell, "_Incendio!"_

The candle ignited in a rush of fire and the circle of blood began to glow with a pale white light. "Are we all certain about this? We will have no option but to move forward after this moment so speak now or hold your silence and we'll continue." Godric asked. No dissenting word was spoken. "Then let us continue. I shall go first." Godric held out his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke, "_Expecto Patronum!" _His patronus burst from his wand and stood in the circle. The silver lion gave out loud roar.

Salazar's and Helga's patronuses joined Godric's. Salazar's silver serpent slithered from his wand and coiled up in the circle it's misty tongue flicking out every few moments. Helga's badger lumbered over into the circle before sitting on hind legs waiting patiently.

Rowena once again drew up her memory of Godric and summoned her eagle patronus. It flew around the circle thrice before landing and tucking in its wings.

The moment Rowena's patronus touched down, the circle of blood exploded with light and formed a sparkling transparent column of energy that reached up to the ceiling.

The founder's watched as the patronuses began to change. Godric's lion began to turn crimson red, Salazar's snake an emerald green, Helga's badger a warm yellow, and Rowena's eagle a midnight blue. From the candle came four tendrils of flame that ignited the apparitions. The patronuses turned from figures of mist into magic fire. Rowena had to admit, her blazing blue eagle looked quite impressive.

A strong gale began to spin inside the column and the fire-patronuses were dispersed from corporeal form into streams of colored flames that spun around with the wind. The colors began to mix and swirl until suddenly all the fire became a bright white and condensed into a sphere in the center. The sphere held in shape for a handful of breathless moments before it exploded in flash of white radiance.

The light hit the sides of the column and traveled downward into the circle before spreading out into the ground. For one moment all of Hogwarts Castle shone with a flash of white light and in the next moment a shock wave flew out from the castle and sent the freshly fallen snow back up into the air to fall again. Students suddenly sat up in their beds awoke by a brief flash that had tore their from the slumbers.

The founders stood silent in after the ritual concluded. The circle and candle were gone and no marks had been left on the floor.

"It's done," Rowena breathed relief flowing through her. Salazar nodded thoughtfully,

"Let's just hope it's enough." No one spoke after that. Helga vanished her curtains and Salazar brought the table down. Rowena reignited and hung the candles back up in the air. With a flick of his wand, Godric unsealed the door and the four left the Great Hall.

As Rowena made her way to her sleeping quarters, she sent up a single prayer to the Goddess that their plan would work. Otherwise, many innocent people were going to pay for their incompetency. And if there was one thing that Rowena Ravenclaw more than anything in the world, it was being incompetent.

–

**A/N: Hello people! I have yet another new stories. I really must stop doing this but what the heck here we go! Let's see how far I make it this time! :D I want this story to focus more on the Wizarding World and its culture than angsty character plot drama. And I wanted a capable Harry that doesn't become an arrogant prick. Characters will become slightly different as I'm recoloring canon. This chapter (if you couldn't tell) is off in the past but Chapter 1 shall bring us back to our Harry. :)**

Orignal spells in this chapter:

Abierto- Opening Charm

Ferme- Closing Charm

Sientus- Placing Charm

Candela Entindre- Candle Extinguishing Spell

Conjurus Rideaux- Curtain Conjuring Spell

Candela Enflamme- Candle Lighting Spell

Luces Dimmus- Artificial Light Dimming Charm

Describo Cerco- Circle Casting Charm

I don't feel like putting the etymology of each spell there so if you'd like to know how I came up with a spell's name just ask in a review or message. :)


	2. A Wand, an Owl, and a Train

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the Goddess J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with the world of her creation**

"11 inches, holly, phoenix feather core. Nice and supple," The eccentric man stared at the wand for a moment longer before holding it out in his ancient hands to the young child before him, "Try this one Mr. Potter."

Harry James Potter had been in Ollivander's Wand Shop for close to a half and a quarter of an hour and felt like he would never be leaving. Not to say that was a bad thing, all these wands were fascinating to Harry. Although he _was _beginning to worry that no wand in this store was going to pick him. This naturally lead to the fear that he would be unable to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and thus have to return to the Dursleys and giving up on ever becoming a wizard.

So it was with great hope that he reached for this latest wand. When he grasped it he immediately felt _something_ different about this wand. It reminded him of the odd sensation you feel when you feel like you really must sneeze but don't.

The holly wand was snatched from his hands just as fast as all the others by Mr. Ollivander who put the wand back in its box in its proper place. "You are proving to be a most interesting case, Mr Potter."

Harry's face fell. He immediately jumped to the conclusion that there was another thing wrong with him and that he was going be a freak in the wizarding world as well.

Catching on to his young costumer's worry, Ollivander gave the boy a reassuring smile, "Don't you worry my boy, Garrick Ollivander has never had a costumer that he couldn't find a wand suited for. I'm quite certain you won't be the first."

Harry felt a bit assured at the man's encouragement but still held the trepidation of being unmatchable to any of these magical sticks.

Ollivander was determined now to find young Harry a wand. He began to walk back to one of his many shelves before he stopped and was stuck by an idea. "Hmm, I wonder.."

Harry watched as the man vanished behind the shelves. He jumped as he heard the crashing noises coming from where Ollivander was.

After five rather long minutes, Ollivander returned with about seven boxes floating in front of him. "These wands, Mr. Potter," he motioned to the boxes, "are made of acacia wood. Acacia is a rather odd wand wood. It creates rather tricky wands which are better built for subtlety than extravagant magic. I don't mean to breed the idea that acacia wands can not do grand magic though. They are simply suited for more complex magic such as Transfiguration. They can be rather showy as well sometimes." Ollivander chuckled to himself, "I only keep a small number of them in stock because they so rarely choose young wizards in a day and age where the more visually appealing the spell the better."

Ollivander stopped and shook his moment before continuing on, "but Mr. Potter, I have hope for you. Although fame is your already ever present companion, you don't seem to have the urge to show off or make yourself appear more grand to others. I believe an acacia wand may find what its looking for in you, Mr. Potter."

Ollivander selected one wand out of a blue box, "10 inches, acacia, dragon heartstring. Very sturdy." The wand was snatched from Harry hands almost immediately after he had grabbed it.

The wandmaker chose another wand, "9 inches, acacia, phoenix feather. Slightly springy." This wand was snatched away just as fast.

Ollivander now looked doubtful of his idea of acacia wood but nevertheless took another wand from a box. "13 inches, acacia, unicorn hair. Rather swishy."

Harry grabbed the wand and instantly knew that this one was different. A warm feeling spread through his arm and he felt complete acceptance from the wand in his hand. He had the urge to swish it and when he did so a swirl of silver sparkles twirled up from the tip of his new wand.

Garrick Ollivander _almost_ looked shocked, "What an interesting wand that's chosen you Mr. Potter. It's rather long for your height and its swishy just like your mothers."

Harry felt a warm sense of pride in the similarity with his mother wand.

"And," Ollivander continued, "it's a core of unicorn hair. A elderly female if I remember correctly. Unicorn hair provides the most faithful of wand cores and you can be assured that it won't leave you easily. The minor disadvantage of unicorn hair not making for the most powerful wand is counterbalanced by the nature of the acacia wood."

His gaze dug deep into Harry, "We can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. I'm sure of that."

After Harry left the shop with his new wand he looked for Hagrid. Mr. Ollivander had insisted that Harry have his wand for free. Harry had argued but Ollivander had simply told him that matching a wizard with such an interesting wand was payment enough and to not worry about it. Harry had been scurried out of the shop before any more protests could be raised.

Harry now stood in the bustling Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards in bright robes and unusual hats strolled along with their shopping lists in the forefront of their minds. He scanned the crowd in search for his current caretaker and spotted him coming around the corner towards him.

"Harry! I got ye a present!" Hagrid shouted to Harry as he noticed him. In Hagrid's hand was a small bird cage in which was a cute, pudgy little brown tawny owl. "They 'ad a gergus snowy owl but she refused ta come down for nuttin. Damn stubborn if yer askin me."

Harry thought the small owl was perfect. Harry gave Hagrid a hug for the gift and promised to name her later after Hagrid told him the familiar's gender.

Afterward Hagrid took Harry back to his relatives where he would spend his remaining month of summer. Although now he had a friend, he was sure that it wouldn't be pleasant.

_._

The month of August at the Dursleys had not been fun for the two of them. Harry had been given twice as many chores as usually in an attempt by his relatives to make up for the time he would be away this year. Dudley had also been even more rancorous towards his cousin giving him daily beatings and eating Harry's food right off his plate at dinner times. But the Dursley's had also given him Dudley's second smaller bedroom. Although Harry was sure they had been threatened into doing so, he wasn't complaining about having an actual bed.

Harry now stood in the middle of King's Cross Station with his school supplies, an owl, and a ticket to a Platform 9 ¾ which no one else seemed to know existed. He had asked a man at the ticket counter and had been thoroughly laughed at and instructed to run back to his parents.

Hestia, as he had named his owl, hooted at him from her cage. He had named her after Hestia Warlington, a witch that had been mentioned in his copy of History of Magic,  the only book he had been able to scan before his aunt and uncle had locked away his school supplies. Harry had also been instructed to "not let that bloody bird out of that ruddy cage!" by his uncle resulting in Hestia being cooped up the entire time. He had expected the owl to be irritated at her incarceration but she had surprisingly remained calm in the face of her metallic prison. Harry had spent a many night just talking with her and found that she was quite intelligent and appeared to understand everything he was saying.

He looked down and gave her a reassuring look, "Don't worry girl, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Hestia wasn't fooled. She hooted at him again and swiveled her head around searching for someone who could assist her owner. Hestia was becoming irritated with herself for not be able to find anyone. She let out an exasperated hoot and ruffled her feathers.

Harry petted his owl through the bars of her cage while he began to rather frantically scan the busy crowd of travelers for any one who looked at all out of place in the hopes they were either a witch or wizard that could point him in the correct direction of the elusive Hogwarts Express. He noticed no one who met his criteria and felt a knot forming that put his stomach in a stranglehold.

Just as he was about to give up hope, rescue appeared in the form a vibrant pink haired teenage girl. "Excuse me, are you looking for Platform 9 ¾?"

Harry nodded shyly intimidated by the girls odd appearance. Her hair was a vibrant pink and upon closer inspection had cyan colored highlights. Her eyes were a myriad of colors. The left was blue with streaks of yellow and orange and the right was green with swirls of red and chocolate brown. As he looked at her he swore he saw one of her freckles move across her face. Hestia let out a hoot of happiness.

"Oh! Your owl's so cute!" the girl squealed bending down to look at her. She examined Hestia for a moment before straightening out and extending her hand, "I'm Nymphadora Tonks but you may call me Tonks. Never Nymphadora." She gave him a cold glare and Harry watched in shock as her eyes both turned an icy blue. She then smiled warmly again and her eyes shifted to a more cotton candy blue. "I'm a seventh-year Hufflepuff by the way. It looks like you little Firstie could do with some help."

She grabbed him by the hand and starting dragging him along with her before stopping and remembering their luggage. She pulled out an 11 inch, cedar wood wand with a core of dragon heartstring from a rather ornery Hungarian Horntail. She took on a look of total concentration and waved her wand at both set of luggage, "_Muggletum Ignorada!"_

Harry saw what appeared to be a thin sparkling veil wrap itself around the trolleys. The passing muggle travelers instantly stopped giving the luggage odd looks and seemed to be completely unaware of its existence.

Tonks smiled at her successful completion of her spell before casting her second charm with a sharp jabbing motion, "_Suvre!"_ The trolleys began to roll towards them as if being pulled by invisible attendants.

Tonks leaned down to Harry, "Let's keep that our little secret, shall we?" She winked and her hair gained mischievous purple stripes, "Even though I'm seventeen, my mother doesn't want me doing magic away from school yet."

Harry nodded in understanding and the two walked through the station their luggage following behind. A couple muggles ran into the unnoticeable trolleys but Tonks didn't seem to notice and continued dragging Harry until the reached a small brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Well here we are..." she trailed off as she finally realized something, "Blimey! I never asked you for your name! How rude of me!"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself, his voice rather small. Hestia hooted from her cage, "and this is Hestia."

A look of shock crossed Tonks face and her hair became a rather vivid lime green. "Are you really? Wow! I never expected to meet Harry Potter. Nice to meet ya Harry!"Harry smiled at her and Hestia gave a loud hoot, "and it's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Hestia." Hestia gave her a happy trill and flap of her wings in recognition.

"Well come Harry, the platform is right through here," Tonks said as she walked right through the brick wall. Harry stood shocked for a moment before a robed arm reached from the wall and rather violently pulled him through.

Harry stumbled through the gateway and very nearly fell flat on his face. "Watch it, Harry! Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself!"

Harry looked up at a smiling Tonks whose hair had changed to a hot pink. She started walking again and Harry followed barely making it out of the way as their luggage trolleys came through the barrier as well.

Harry turned his attention now to the platform and was quite impressed with what he saw. Adult witches and wizards hurried about with their children, loading up their luggage and giving happy farewells. A huge red locomotion dominated the platform as it sat excitedly waiting for the journey to begin.

Tonks lead Harry through the crowd to the luggage compartment where a nice attendant loaded his trunk onto the train. He kept his bag of books with him, along with his robes to change into and of course, Hestia. He thanked the attendant who smiled and tipped his hat in acknowledgment.

"Let's go find you a compartment, Harry," Tonks said as she lead him up the steps and onto the train. They passed a couple of occupied seats before Tonks found him an empty one.

"Well, here we part Harry. I'm going to go and try and find my friends so I'll see you at school."

Tonks said as she opened the door to the compartment.

"Thanks for helping me," Harry said as he sat down. He really didn't know what he would have done if Tonks hadn't of found him.

Tonks smiled, her hair turning a warm gold, "No problem Harry. You take care. I'll see you around."

Tonks shut the door and Harry was left with Hestia. He looked around for a moment before he reached into his bag and pulled out Hogwarts: A History and began to read.

He was on his way to becoming a wizard and maybe even fitting in for once. He was at the same time extremely excited and horrible nauseated.

His attention was pulled from his book as the door to his compartment opened and a person who would soon become one of his best friends peeked their head cautiously in.

**A/N: Hello! Here's is Chapter Two! I rather liked this chapter myself. All the information about wands and wand wood came directly from Pottermore so I don't own that. So Harry has a different wand and a different owl. I wonder what this will lead to? :P I had a lot of fun writing Ollivander and all the wands. I hope no one is mad at me for not having Hedwig but I wanted Harry to have a smaller and more comforting owl. She's named after the goddess of the hearth and home: Hestia as I think Harry needs more love from homes. :) Anyways, my Pottermore account is KnightEye77 so if you have one yourself add me as a friend! I'm a Ravenclaw but I'll accept everyone. :)**

**Thanks to TheHalfBloodAuthor and Nanchih for your lovely reviews and to all the silent readers for your many Alerts and Favorites. I'm flabbergasted at how many of you there are.**

Original Spells in this Chapter"

Muggletum Ignorada- Hide from Muggles Charm

Suvre- Follow Behind Charm

**Edit: I fixed a couple mistakes that I noticed. I really need to reread better. :)**


	3. A Train Ride Full of First Meetings

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the Goddess J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in the world of her creation.**

A girl with a bush of cascading frizzy hair stuck her head shyly into the compartment. Harry noticed that she was about his age and had rather large front teeth.

When she noticed Harry a look of alarm crossed her face, "Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't aware anyone was in this compartment." She looked downward and chewed on the corner of her lip. Harry watched as she seemed to gather herself and turned her gaze back to him. "Would you mind if I sat in here with you?" she asked with hint of hopefulness in her voice.

Harry gave her a shy shake of his head, "N-no, I don't mind."

The girl's face lit up with relief and she smiled at Harry before pulling her luggage into the compartment. Harry stood and together they lifted her moderately heavy trunk into the luggage rack above.

After they both sat down on the velvety red seats, the girl extended her hand and introduced herself, "I'm Hermione Granger. This is will be my first year at Hogwarts. It's a pleasure."

Harry accepted her hand, "I'm Harry Potter. It's my first year as well. Nice to meet you."

Her eyes lit up in recognition, "I've read about you! You were in Most Notable Witches and Wizards of the Twentieth Century!"

Harry smiled awkwardly back. He was a bit embarrassed by the fact that he was in a book. He wondered who would want to read about him anyways. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the realization that Hermione was still talking.

"-never knew I was witch or that magic even existed until Professor McGonnagall arrived with my Hogwarts letter. Mum and Dad were a bit put-off about the whole thing as I wouldn't be able to get braces but they thankfully agreed. I think I would have gone mad if they wouldn't have let me attend. I'm so excited about learning about magic and all these interesting new subjects I've been reading about. And-Oh! I'm sorry! I was rambling there a bit, wasn't I?" Hermione turned a rather deep shade of crimson at the realization she had been talking for a couple of minutes.

Harry smiled at her, "It's fine. I rather enjoyed your rambling." Hermione's winding dialogue had put Harry at ease. He had a sense that he might be able to become friends with this girl. They both felt a jerk as the train started up and pulled out of the station on its way to Hogwarts.

Recovering from her dramatic blush, Hermione inquired about Harry, "So are _you_ excited about attending Hogwarts? Which house do you think you'll be put in?"

"House?" Harry asked confused.

A realization dawned on Hermione's face, "Oh do you not about the houses? I read all about them in Hogwarts: A History." she reached into her side bag and pulled out said book. She then looked to Harry for confirmation that he wanted an explanation. He nodded and she continued, "Well, Hogwarts has four houses named after the four founders. They're like your own separate family while your at Hogwarts. There's Gryffindor which values valor, courage, and bravery; Slytherin which values ambition, cunning, and the purity of one's wizarding ancestry; Ravenclaw which values intelligence, wisdom, and wit; and Hufflepuff which values hard work and loyalty." Hermione finished and then added, "I'm personally hoping for Ravenclaw but I would be happy with any of them."

Harry tried to think of which house would fit him best and couldn't come up with a very definite answer. "Well, I guess I would be happy with any of the houses too. And I am very excited to being going to a magic school. I just wish I had more time to read my books first."

Hermione nodded, "I've skimmed most of my textbooks but I've only fully read the History of Magic text in depth." A small hoot sounded from above Harry alerting the compartment that Hestia had awoken.

"Oh! Your owl is so cute!" Hermione squealed as Harry brought her down onto the small flip table in the compartment. Hermione stuck her finger in the cage and stroked Hestia feathers. Hestia gave a happy trill in delight. "If I may ask, what's their name?"

"Her name is Hestia," Harry smiled at his owl's antics. A loud _mrrp_ sounded from near Hermione.

"Oh! You have to meet Isis!" she reached down and pulled up a small pet carrier. She stuck both hands in up to her elbows and brought out a black furball. The furball was a rather large black cat with a smushed-in face and intelligent honey eyes. "This is Isis. She was one of two part-kneazles at the Magical Menagerie. I was at first leaning towards the male but Isis suddenly just started rubbing on my leg so I decided to pick her instead." Hermione set her cat on the table next to Hestia. Isis gave the bird a small nod of recognition and Hestia nodded back along with a small hoot.

"It looks like they're going to get along well," Hermione said happily. Harry smiled and again felt as if he were going to be great friends with Hermione Granger.

The two continued talking about small topics such as where they lived, their houses, and their families. Harry found out that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were both dentists and that Hermione and her parents traveled a lot. Hermione also admitted to being a bookworm and when Harry told her he had read only a few books, Hermione instantly offered to let him borrow quite a few of hers.

Hermione was quite disgusted at what Harry told her of the Dursleys and Harry swore her hair seemed to cackle with electricity as she ranted about the stupidity of his aunt and uncle. Harry tried to placate her rather sudden rant to no avail. Then Hermione noticed Harry's broken spectacles.

"Oh Harry! What happened to your glasses? Can you even see?" Harry chuckled nervously while Hermione pulled out her wand from her carrying bag.

The wand was composed of a interesting warm wood that Harry didn't recognize. "Hermione, if you mind my asking, what type of wood is your wand made of?"

"It's beech wood, twelve and six-sevenths inches, unicorn hair. Slightly springy." Hermione answered distractedly as she searched through her bag for something. "Ah, here it is."

She pulled out a rather large book that Harry recognized as one of the required books for classes: Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1). She flipped quickly through the pages until she landed on the page for the Mending Charm.

"This is it," Hermione motioned to the page, "Now, please set your glasses on the table. This will be my first time attempting magic with a wand and it would be much safer if I tried it without pointing my wand at your face."

Harry did as she asked and set his glasses on the table. The world instantly going into a blur of shapes and color as he did so. Squinting, he saw Hermione practice a wand motion and mouth what seemed to be the incantation.

Finally she took a deep breath, pointed her hand at the broken glasses and confidently spoke the spell, "_Reparo!"_

A flash of white light flew from the tip and struck against Harry's glasses. The glasses shook as the white light rippled over them before the lay still.

Harry placed the glasses back on and realized with wonder that they were now good as new and quite possibly in the best shape he had ever had them.

He smiled at Hermione, "Thank you Hermione! This is amazing!"

Hermione blushed at his praise but before she could respond the door to the compartment swung open.

In walked in a girl that was about Harry and Hermione's age and of obvious Asian descent. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was already changed into her school robes. She had her head down and was muttering about some girl named Parvati and how she couldn't believe they could be so rude.

She looked at her two fellow students, "Excuse me, would you mind if I sat in here with you?"

Harry and Hermione smiled and welcomed her in helping her with her trunk and owl cage. Inside said cage was a beautiful Barred Owl that was pale grey color. It gave a low hoot of welcome to Hestia and Isis who nodded in recognition of the salutations.

"I'm Padma Patil," Padma introduced herself. Her owl gave a small hoot, "and this is Mercury."

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said as she slid over a seat.

"And I'm Harry Potter," Harry introduced as Padma sat down.

Padma's eye went wide, "You're really Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. "Well nice to meet you Harry and you too Hermione."

The three started conversing and they found out the reason Padma had left her original compartment was that her twin sister Parvati and the other group of girls they were sitting with were making fun of other people and Padma could no longer stand it so she had left. Padma spoke of their family life and how her father and grandmother were from India while her mother had been born in Britain. She told them that Mercury was a gift from her grandma who had him specially imported from North America as he was a non-native species. She showed them her wand which was fourteen and three-seventeenth inches, rowan, and had a core of unicorn hair. It was also according to Mr. Ollivander 'very sturdy'.

She told them about how her family thought she was slightly odd because of her love of books and her aversion to the family tradition of Divination. Hermione told her of her own bibliophilia and how Harry had read so few. Padma thought this a huge injustice and parroted Hermione's pledge to share books with Harry.

As the landscape zooming by the train windows was embraced in the darkening veil of twilight, Harry and Hermione went to go change into their school robes in the washrooms.

Harry was dressed faster than Hermione so he decided to wait outside the door for her. As he waited a blond boy and two rather ugly boys walked up to him.

"You're Harry Potter right?" the blonde asked Harry. Harry nodded. "I'm Draco Malfoy. These two are Crabbe and Goyle. They're not important. Anyways, since I hear your new to the wizarding world, I'd like to give you some advice. Some wizards are better than others and you shouldn't waste your time on those who are at the lower end. That's why you should get into Slytherin. It's where the more _savory_ kind of wizards are."

Harry found he didn't particularly like Draco Malfoy, "Well if Slytherin is full of people like you then I would rather not be anywhere near it. Please leave me alone."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Fine _Potter,_" he spat Harry's surname, "have it your way. But don't come crying back to me later. Come on Crabbe, Goyle. We have better places to be." With that the three future Slytherins walked arrogantly away.

Hermione emerged a moment later and while they walked back to the compartment Harry told Hermione of Draco Malfoy. Hermione seemed to share his sentiments on the blond, "He sounds horribly arrogant Harry. I hope that none of us are in the same house as him as We may end up murdering him."

Harry chuckled as they opened the door to their cabin. Padma was sitting eating an assortment of sweets off the table.

"The candy trolley went by while you two were changing so I decided to buy us all some treats. I recommend the chocolate frogs but watch out they tend to jump."

The two thanked Padma for her gifts, Harry followed Padma's advice and opened up a Chocolate Frog box. Hermione wasn't as easily convinced.

"These all look wonderful Padma but I wouldn't want to ruin my teeth with all this sugar."

"Don't worry Hermione," Padma reassured her as she opened a Licorice Wand, "wizard candy doesn't have real sugar like muggle candy. It's got a sweetening enchantment on it to give it the taste."

Mollified, Hermione began to nibble on a Pumpkin Fizz. Harry caught his chocolate frog as it jumped from the box and upon Padma's instructions bit off the head. The chocolate ceased to move.

While he munched on the sweet chocolate, Harry looked down into the eyes of one Rowena Ravenclaw who smiled from her chocolate frog card and waved at Harry. Harry smiled and waved back.

A shrill whistle cut through the air as the train announced it's arrival into Hogsmead. The trio gathered their things and prepared for the train to stop and for them to make their journey up to Hogwarts Castle.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's Chapter Three! This is the first time I've ever made it to Chapter Three of a story so this is quite the accomplishment for me! I'm not as big a fan of this chapter as the other two but I've decided it's acceptable. :) I changed Hermione's wand and pet as well so forgive me that there isn;t a Crookshanks here either. Also if you need an image of Hestia or Mercury just go to the Wikipedia page for a Tawny Owl and for a Barred Owl. They look like the first image of each. :) Next chapter, Ronald will make his appearance as will Hogwarts and the Sorting Ceremony! Plus wish me luck as I'm going to attempt to write my own Sorting Hat song. :)**

**Thanks to Hortensia for your lovely review! I think I forgot to respond to your actual review so I apologize if I did. **

Original Spells in this Chapter:

Sadly none. ):


	4. A Rather Long Opening Ceremony

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the Goddess J.K. Rowling. I'm simply playing in the wonderful world of her creation.**

Twinkling in the dark evening, stealing all gazes from the blazing stars above, Hogwarts Castle's light beckoned forth her new students, who were now making their way to her on small enchanted boats.

Harry, Padma, and Hermione all stared in awe at the castle's grandeur from their shared watercraft. To Harry it was the most spectacular sight he had ever seen.

"It's beautiful," Padma breathed out, her eyes wide in wonder. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I've read about it but there's nothing really compared to seeing the actual thing," Hermione said the amazement clear in her reverent tone, "The castle's architecture is actually held up by magic, you know, and-"

Hermione was never able to finish past her conjunction as she was interrupted by a rather girlish scream and a loud splashing noise to the trio's left.

"Bloody hell! He fell in the lake!" cried out a voice. Struggling noises and loud screams for help were heard from whomever had fallen into the black water.

"Hang on there, I be comin'!" Hagrid loud voice echoed over the water as his larger boat began to pick up speed and head towards the screaming first year.

However before Hagrid could reach the overboard student, they were rescued by an unorthodox savior. A large tentacle rose from the water and gently picked up the student, who began to flail and scream ever louder, and placed said student safely back into the boat before sinking back beneath the surface.

A gasp was heard from Hermione, "That was the Giant Squid! It was placed in the Black Lake by Headmaster Newton Scamander over 60 years ago! How amazing to actually be able to see it!"

Padma and Harry shared a smile at their new friend's antics.

It seemed only Hermione knew about the squid's history and kind demeanor as the students around them were chatting quickly about how lucky the boy was to not have been eaten. A couple students were leering anxiously at the dark water in search of the beast and at least one girl was sobbing.

The boats lead the students to a small cove where they departed from their vessels and were lead up a set of stairs by Hagrid into the Entrance Hall.

Hogwarts interior was just as impressive as her exterior. The Entrance Hall had remarkably high ceilings and moving portraits lined its walls. Most of the portraits were waving or chatting to themselves about the new students. Enchanted torches burned brightly and cast away all dampness that might have troubled the young First Years. All except for a single red headed student who was currently dripping on the floor.

A tall, stern-looking witch with black hair tied back in a tight bun, walked up to Hagrid and began quickly and quietly talking. Hagrid nodded at something she said and then vanished through two large wooden doors.

The older looking witch then turned her attention to the students, "Hello students, I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts. I am also the Head of Gryffindor House and the Transfiguration professor." Her gaze scanned the faces of the gathered First Years. "Tonight you will be sorted into one of four houses. Your houses will be like your families while staying here.."

Harry lost focus from McGonagall's speech as he had heard it once already from Hermione. He shyly scanned the faces of the portraits most of whom smiled and waved him. He gave them a small smile back. A couple began to whisper to each other as he looked at them but before he could find out more, McGonagall's speech suddenly altered.

"Who is making that dripping noise?" The crowd of students parted around the dripping boy very quickly. One boy spoke up, "It's him, Professor. He fell out of the boat on the way in!"

"Hmm," Professor McGonagall scrutinized the young boy, "you're a Weasley, I take it?" The boy nodded, "well Mr. Weasley, let us try to be more cautious near water from now on."

She reached into her robes and pulled out her wand. It was about nine inches, fir, and had a core of dragon heartstring. She waved it stiffly at the Weasley-boy, "_Eres Seco!"_

The air around the boy shimmered for a brief moment before halting and leaving the boy and the floor around him completely dry. The boy mumbled his gratitude and the Deputy Headmistress gave a nod in recognition.

McGonagall turned from the congregation of First Years to the large doors, "All of you please line up in alphabetical order behind me, we are about to begin."

Harry stood in his correct spot and watched as Professor McGonagall once again lifted her wand and in her Scottish brogue cast another spell, "_Abierto!"_

A white light rippled over the doors and they slowly swung open revealing the Great Hall for all the First Years to see.

Four large table filled with students were the main feature of the dinning area. Said older students were all studying the First Years carefully. The enchanted ceiling showed a starry sky and floating candles burned brightly. At the end of the hall was the staff table filled with the student's future professors. Right before the Staff Table sat a three-legged stool with a old broad-rimmed hat setting innocently upon it.

Suddenly, a tear along the brim of the hat opened and the Sorting Hat began to sing.

'_To those who have just walked through the door_

_And to those who have returned once more_

_I offer greetings to one and all_

_Plump, skinny, short, and tall_

_To those who worry about where you'll have to go_

_And are filled with strife and woe_

_Let me tell you now to halt your silly fear_

_For I am the Sorting Hat and that is why I'm here_

_Our dear Hogwarts has four houses each noble and true_

_My job is to find the one that is just right for you_

_Godric's house for those of courageous heart and deed_

_Gryffindor is for those who into battle lead_

_Salazar wanted those of pure blood and tradition_

_Slytherin also looked for those of cunning and ambition_

_Helga took in all that simply did just ask_

_Hufflepuffs are loyal folk and work hard at every task_

_Rowena always took those of wit and sharp mind first_

_Ravenclaw is for those for which knowledge is their thirst_

_So now of these important facts you are all aware_

_But only I, this thinking hat, knows how you will fare_

_Thank you all for listening to my wondrous song_

_Always remember that I am simply never wrong_

_Now here we go, it's our favorite time once again_

_Time to pick and choose, Let the Sorting now begin!'_

The Sorting Hat's song was meet with thunderous applause that Professor McGonagall calmed as she walked up the aisle to the hat, picked up a rather long list and called out the first name.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A blond girl walked quickly up to the stool. She hopped on and McGonagall placed the hat down upon her head.

Harry listened for a few brief moments before the hat yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table yelled and applauded and the girl got off the seat and moved to her table. As she walked, Harry noticed her robes had changed. The tie visible through the neck had turned from pure white to yellow-and-black diagonal stripes. Also the Hogwarts crest on her right breast was now the crest of Hufflepuff. Or at least that is what Harry assumed it was as it was too far for him to see clearly.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Trevor!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry watched as all the houses gained their first new members. The sorting continued like this for a couple minutes and Harry found himself becoming more and more nervous as each name was called.

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione's sorting took the longest so far and Harry seem to hold his breath the entire way through. Finally, the hat opened it's tear and yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione smiled and made her way to the applauding Ravenclaw table. Harry saw her uniform change as well and began to wonder what the crests looked like.

The sorting went smoothly through a couple more names before it hit another snag.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

The pudgy boy had walked up and been on the stool for even longer than Hermione when the hat finally yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry thought the hat sounded smug for some reason.

Two more names were called and sorted before the fastest sorting of the night occurred.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The hat didn't make it completely on the blond's head before it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry's nerves were becoming overbearing now and he thought he might be ill. His growing anxiety distracted him from the next couple students until Padma was called and he looked up.

"Patil, Padma!"

Padma walked on wobbly legs up to the stool and Harry tried to give her a smile but the hat was swiftly placed over her eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The hat's verdict double Harry's panic. His _only_ two friends were now in the same house together and he felt like he might be devastated if he wasn't added to Rowena's house as well.

Padma's sister Parvati and one Sally-Anne Perkins were sorted into Gryffindor and then it was Harry's turn. He really felt like he was going to be sick.

"Potter, Harry!"

The entire hall got oddly silent and Harry felt all eyes in the room turn on him. He thankfully made it to Professor McGonagall and the hat without tripping or passing out. As he got up on the stool he turned to where Padma and Hermione were sitting next to each other smiling at him. Harry gave a weak smile back and then it was pitch darkness under the brim of the Sorting Hat.

_"Well hello my dear boy! Let's take a look at what's going between your ears and we'll send you off on your way. Now let's see here."_

Harry was momentarily startled at the sudden voice of the hat and almost fell backwards off the stool.

_"Woah there! Please be careful young man. It would be horrible for both of us if you fell!" _The hat chuckled, "_Now back to business! You have quite a bit of cunning but you don't have the strong of an urge to prove yourself. However you have quite a bit of undiscovered courage here. And a chivalrous heart as well. Gryffindor seems to be the best place to send you off to then!"_

Harry felt the hat above him begin to speak and in a panic mentally screamed out one very loud and forceful thought, "_WAIT!"_

"_My dear boy, what is the matter? What? You don't want to go to Gryffindor? Why ever- Oh! I see! Your friends aren't in Gryffindor and you want to be with them. That's very loyal of you. You would do well in Hufflepuff it seems Ah! It seems I've also missed quite a keen mind in here. Sloppy work of me really. Although your not the smartest wizard of your year yet, you have a want and a will to learn all that you can. That thirst for knowledge can only take you one place,"_

_ "_RAVENCLAW!"

It took Harry a moment to realize the last word was said out loud. He felt his uniform shift to fit his new house and then he realized that it had actually happened. A smile exploded across his face and he was about to thank the hat but McGonagall lifted it off his head and then he was walking to sit with his friends and new housemates who were all very loudly cheering. He smiled at them all and blushed slightly with embarrassment when one older student took out a wand_. "Escribo Superfluo!" _Blue sparks flew up from the tip of the wand to form together in the air the message: "WE GOT POTTER!" Harry heard someone else say "_Festivis!" _and saw small blue fireworks fly into the air.

Hermione and Padma both smiled at him as he sat down and various people sitting around him introduced themselves.

After the commotion had died down and the magic cast by the student was halted, the sorting continued with Lisa Turpin and Ron Weasley going to Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini going to Slytherin.

McGonagall took the sorting Hat from the stool and placed it in front of a white bearded grandfatherly looking man with half-moon spectacles and twinkling blue eyes. Harry realized this must be Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster.

Dumbledore stood and smiled warmly at all the students. He pulled out a wand from the sleeve of his robe and tapped the Sorting Hat and pointed at the stool. "_Partir."_

With a small pop both objects vanished from the room.

"Good evening students and welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore smiled and waited for the cheers to silence before he began speaking, "before our announcements I have a few words I would like to say. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" The students entered thunderous applause once more.

Dumbledore spoke after the crowd calmed, "Now we have quite a bit of announcements to get through this year before we can get to our lovely feast." Groans filled the air. "First off, I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is as its name would suggest forbidden. As is the third-floor corridor this year as well. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filtch would like to remind all students that all practical joke items are banned. A complete list of such items may be found outside Mr. Filtch's office."

Dumbledore's eyes gained a couple more twinkles as he looked to two twins in Gryffindor who smiled innocently back.

"Now then, this year the staff have decided that we will be giving a complete introduction of Professors so as to help our newer students and to introduce our older students to some of our new faculty." Even more groans were heard from all the Houses.

"Now as you may be aware, I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly at his short introduction

"Now onto our Head of Houses!" he turned to Professor McGonagall, "This is Professor McGonagall our Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor."

Next was a short little man with graying brown hair and a bushy brown mustache, "This is Professor Flitwick, Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw House."

Harry thought his head of house looked rather kind and was glad that his House Head wasn't one of the more intimidating professor's up there.

Next was a man who looked to be in his early thirties. He had greasy hair, pale skin, and a rather large nose. "Here is Professor Snape who is our Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House."

A large cheery looking woman was the final of the Heads, "Professor Sprout is Head of Hufflepuff and our Herbology Professor."

"Now our other Professors!" Dumbledore's twinkling was in full force as he heard the students groan. He gave them all a kind grandfatherly smile before continuing.

"Our Astronomy Professor, Professor Sinistra." A tall dark skinned woman stood up and nodded at the students.

"Our Arithmancy Professor, Professor Vector." A skinny woman with her auburn hair tied back in a small high ponytail stood and waved.

"Professor Trelawney, our Divination Professor." A frizzed hair woman with large glasses that made her eyes resemble those of an owl stood up clumsily and knocked over her wine goblet.

"Madame Hooch, our Quidditch Referee and Flight Instructor." A silver haired woman who still looked rather young stood. Her yellow hawk eyes scanned the students.

"Our Nurse, Madame Pomfrey is preparing her stock of potions still so she is unfortunately not dinning with us tonight." Dumbledore waited a moment and thne continued, "And now our new Professors!" The students seem to sit up more attentively at the news of fresh meat.

"Professor Quirriel has decided to move from Muggle studies to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." A nervous looking man wearing a turban stood up shakily and waved. "His replacement at his old post will be Professor Burbage." A young brunette woman stood and smiled at the students.

"Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire early this year in order to spend time with his remaining limbs," There were a few chuckles in the hall, "So this year we have Professor Lapina as our Care of Magical Creatures Professor." A young woman stood and waved cheerily at the students. Her blond hair was up in a most peculiar style: Two buns-one on each side of her head- and from these buns cascaded hip-length streams of hair.

"Professor Lapina has also decided she is in need of an assistant so our grounds keeper, now _Professor _Hagrid will be helping her." Dumbledore stressed Hagrid's title as Hagrid stood and waved.

"Professor Babbling, our Ancient Runes Professor, has also decided to retire and will be replaced this year by Professor Rosette." A tall dark haired man with a very muscular physique stood and gave the students a cheerful grin and a wave. Harry could hear older girls around the hall giggle and murmur.

"Finally, Professor Binns has realized that he has an unfortunate hatred of children and has left the castle." Cheers exploded through the Great Hall.

"Now now, I'm sure Professor Binns will be greatly missed," Dumbledore eyes twinkled rather mischievously, "But we all must move on sometimes. So for his replacement as Professor of History of Magic, we have Professor Herodotus!"

A young man with short brown hair stood up and gave the students a friendly smile. His rectangular glasses reflected the light from the candles happily.

"Now the moment we have all been waiting for! Time to Eat!" Dumbledore waved his hand and a huge feast appeared on each table. Harry had never seen so much food in his life!

"Harry isn't this so exciting!" Hermione squealed a she put some turkey on her plate, "we are all in the same house!"

Harry grinned, "Yeah, I'm glad that I'm with both my friends-" Harry blushed as he realized he had just called them his friends out loud for the first time.

Padma smiled at him, "Well, I'm glad I'm with both my friends as well. I've never had very good friends before.

"I haven't had many friends at all either," Hermione agreed, "but I'm very glad that I have both of you."

Harry's felt his blush darken, "Thanks you guys," Harry looked at his two new official friends, "Now can someone hand pace me some turkey? I'm starving!"

Laughter surrounded the trio and Harry felt at home for the first time in his life.

_._

"Ravenclaw First Years, follow me please!"

The new members of Rowena's house were currently following one of their Prefects to their common room which was apparently at the top of a high tower as Harry had just walked up a lot of step and could feel blisters forming on his sore feet.

At last they reached a wooden door with a bronze eagle-head knocker and no door knob. The prefect turned to the first years.

"Hello everyone! I'm Robert Hilliard and I'm delighted to welcome you to Ravenclaw House! As you all probably know our founder was Rowena Ravenclaw, our emblem is an eagle, and our colors are blue and bronze. Now most of you know Ravenclaw is for the cleverest of minds and though this is true, it's not the biggest trait that all Ravenclaw's share."

Robert looked each of the new students in the eye before continuing, "Rowena Ravenclaw prized students who loved learning and that is why you are all here. You don't _have_ to be a genius to get into Ravenclaw, you simply have to love to learn." He grinned, "Although Ravenclaws _do_ usually end up being geniuses anyways." The first years all laughed.

"Also we are the house that has the most eccentric people, but we genius don't tend to stay in step with ordinary folk. This means we accept all differences of other people. Our biggest rule is that you not make fun of being for being different. We are all birds of a feather and we stick together. Bullying of anyone because they have an eccentric way of thinking will not be tolerated." Robert looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But since the Sorting Hat put you here, you would never think of doing that anyways." The first years smiled. "Now is anybody's feet sore or have blisters?"

A few students raised their hands including Harry.

Robert nodded, "Alright then, I'm going to cast a spell that you all should learn as it will be quite useful to you in the future," He pulled out his wand and waved it at the new Ravenclaw's feet, "_Curo Pieso!"_

A cooling sensation washed over Harry's feet and he felt his blisters vanishing. By the happy murmuring around him he guessed his housemates were just as pleased.

Robert gave a small mock bow, "And now my second spell and one of the perks you all get for being in Ravenclaw," He waved his wand at their feet again, "_Zapatus Bien!"_

The First Year's shoes all glowed a bright green for a moment and Harry instantly felt his footwear become more comfortable.

"This spell will enchant your shoes so your feet won't get tired and you won't get blisters. It will wear off in a couple weeks so just ask a Ravenclaw from an Upper Year and they would be happy to cast it for you again."

Robert now turned to the door behind him, "This is the entrance to Ravenclaw Common Room. Unlike the other three common rooms, which are guarded by Portraits and a password, we have Frizzo." He pointed to the bronze eagle head, "Just knock and Frizzo will ask you a single riddle. You have to solve it to open the door. It's kept the other houses out for centuries."

Hermione raised her hand into the air, "Excuse me, but what if we don't know the answer to the riddle?"

Robert smiled, "Then you have to wait for someone to show up to help you solve it. It's not unusual to see large groups of Ravenclaws standing outside the door trying to figure out the riddle. It's a great way to learn from and to meet new people. But you should always double check that you have all of your things before leave because it can be a hassle if you have to get back in in a hurry and can't solve the riddle."

A tall, skinny boy raised his hand this time, "So are you saying we should carry all the books we need around with us all day?"

Robert nodded, "Yes that is exactly what I'm saying. Now another perk of being in Ravenclaw is if you just ask any of your Higher Year Eagles they will gladly cast a Feather-Weight Charm on your bag for you."

Harry found himself being quite thankful that he was in Ravenclaw.

Robert took a hold of the handle and gave a loud knock. A musical voice answered him from the eagle-head, "_What part of a bird may land on water but never get wet?"_

The First Years all turned to Robert who just smiled at them, "This is your guy's first riddle so I'm going to make you all figure it out."

Harry watched as everyone started thinking and talking to each other. Hermione and Padma were quickly discussing it and Harry could imagine the gears spinning rapidly in their heads.

A couple students gave Frizzo answers but he politely told them they were incorrect.

Harry began to contemplate the riddle himself. '_What part of a bird never gets wet when it touches water?'_

The turkey and delicious food was beginning to make him drowsy. He could feel the fog forming in his mind.

He shook his head, '_You're a Ravenclaw Harry! You have to figure it out yourself! You can't just hid in the shadows and wait for others-'_

The answer quite suddenly hit Harry and dispelled the fog in an instant. Although slightly unsure of his answer, he walked up to the bronze knocker. Everyone turned their attention to him to see what he came up with

"The answer is its shadow," Harry said nervously. For a brief moment, Frizzo said nothing and Harry's heart fell when he realized he must be wrong. Then Frizzo spoke,

"_Very well done."_ And with that the door swung open.

After his housemates congratulated him, he was guided into the common room. Robert told them that is was late and they would get a full tour of the common room tomorrow but for now they should go to bed.

"Dormitories are up those steps. Boys on the right, girls on the left. Your names will be by your door and your luggage will be inside. You will get your schedules tomorrow at breakfast."

Robert wished them a good-night.

Harry said good-night to the girls before making his way to his new dormitory. On the wall next to the door was a small plaque:

_This is the dormitory of First-Years:_

_Stephen Cornfoot_

_Kevin Entwhistle_

_Harry Potter_

_Oliver Rivers_

His luggage was by the foot of a fourpost bed with midnight blue curtains and sky blue silk eiderdowns that covered the soft looking mattress.

A note on the top of his trunk informed him that Hestia had been placed in the Owlery. Slightly saddened that he would be unable to see his familiar tonight, Harry made his way through his nightly routine. By the time his other three roommates had made it in, Harry James Potter was in bed and fast asleep.

**A/N: I have no idea why Chapter 4 is twice the average length of the other chapters. I just had so much to write about that by the time I realized it was so much, I couldn't bare to delete any of it! Anyways as we can see, we have some more changes this chapter! Harry and Hermione are Ravenclaws! Yay! (I suspect most of you guessed that would be happening :P) Also a couple students who were supposed to be Ravenclaws have been switched from their House as I didn't want too many people in Ravenclaw. A full list of the 39 students in Harry's year will be in next chapter if you are curious. Ron fell in the lake! That scene was quite amusing to write and is actually important! Just so you all know there will be no character bashing in this story. Yes, some embarrassing moments will be happening to people but I refuse to just bash characters because I dislike them. Oh in case your wondering, my Dumbledore is a good one. No evil manipulating happening in this story. I own my OC's although Professor Lapina is based off a character from a different fanon. :) And I own my Sorting Hat song! I worked hard on that thing! ;)**

**Thanks to 123 and firebird-fenix for your lovely reviews and thanks to all those who favorited and put this story on alert. You are all amazing! firebird-fenix: Thank you for your advice! Unfortunately, most of those things you mentioned will not be happening in this story. I have my own secret plans. ;)**

Original Spells in this Chapter:

Eres Seco - Drying Charm

Abierto- Opening Charm (Ch. 1)

Partir- Short-Distance Transferring Spell

Escribo Superfluo- Sparkling Banner Charm

Festivis- Minature Firework Charm

Curo Pieso- Foot Healing Spell

Zapatus Bien- Comfortable Traveling Charm

__**Edit: Shame on me! I forgot to add the Ancient Runes Professor! He's there now so if you want to know that OC you can go up and read about him. :)**


	5. A Busy Morning

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous Goddess J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in the world she created.**

The embrace of sunrise streamed through the large windows landing brightly on Harry's face. His night sweat glistened on his face as it began it's journey back into a gaseous state. A twitch in his right eye was the only hint of movement before twin veils opened and vivid green emeralds meet warm gold.

Harry was momentarily disoriented as he took in his new surroundings. He shot up and wildly groped for his glasses before last night's memories slowly bubbled back into his recollection and he managed to calm down.

Placing his glasses on his face he lay back in bed and stared at the midnight blue silk curtains that gently fluttered in a small warm air current. Said air current was flowing from the side of the room opposite of his bed. On this opposite wall, a bronze eagle statue sat on a sapphire pillar, it's metallic wings extending out dramatically. The warm air was flowing gently from the eagle's enchanted wingspan and if Harry had touched it he would have found it quite warm.

As he was too tired to notice anything the previous night, Harry now took a moment to further study his new sleeping quarters. The room was in a half-moon shape and made of brick. Midnight blue carpet matched the curtains and was extremely soft and comfortable. Four beds were situated on the curve of the room and between each was large window from which the dawn spilled through. The ceiling above was charmed to portray a vivid meteor shower against a deep blue night sky.

The eagle-heater was in the center of the straight wall with a portrait on either side of it. To it's left the portrait portrayed a bright white moon glowing softly. A plaque beneath the image explained that it showed the current moon phase. To the portrait's left was the door to the dorm's washroom. The portrait on the opposite side was that of a clear blue sky with faint white clouds. The plaque beneath it explained that it showed the most likely weather for the day but it was not entirely accurate. To the right of this picture was the entrance door to the room. Above the heat source of the room, a large clock ticked away and showed the time to be 6:28 in the morning.

A small yawn turned Harry's attention to the left. The boy in the bed next to his and closest to the far wall was now sitting up half awake. The boy had dirty blonde hair and a trim body. He looked to be a couple inches taller than Harry and when he turned his half-asleep eyes towards him, Harry noticed they were a earthy brown.

"Well, good morning," the boy remarked sleepily.

"Good morning," Harry responded a bit unsure about talking to this new person.

The boy pulled one hand through his bed head while he swung his legs around and sat on the edge of the bed looking at Harry.

"I'm Oliver Rivers. Nice to meet you," Oliver introduced himself with a small wave.

Harry smiled and waved back, "I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure."

Oliver chuckled, "Well, now I know all the First Year Ravenclaw Boys. I met the others last night but you were asleep by the time we made it up here."

Harry reddened and gave an embarrassed chuckle, "Sorry about that, I was just really tired last night."

"I'll say," a voice cut in. The two boys looked to the boy in the bed on the other side of Harry who appeared to have just woken up. Dark brown hair curled slightly on the boy's head and a few brunette locks fell in front of the boys cerulean eyes. "You fell asleep before _me_! And that's saying something."

The boy gave Harry a warm smile, "I'm Kevin Entwhistle. Glad to meet you."

Harry smiled in return and introduced himself for the second time that morning, "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you as well." Kevin gave him a nod and was about to say something when he was cut off by a grumble coming from the final bed.

"You three are up much too early," The fourth boy sat up in his bed and turned to look a his three dorm mates, "no living being should be awake at such an ungodly hour."

The three other boys laughed at the obvious anti-early bird. "Remember that breakfast starts at seven o' clock and classes at eight," Oliver reminded the boy who gave a loud groan.

"This is torture if you ask me," he grumbled rustling his brown hair and blinking his sleepy hazel eyes, "I'm starting to rethink how good of an idea it was to come to Hogwarts."

"But just think of all the interesting things we are going to learn about! I personally can't wait to get to the library!" Kevin said a happy smile on his face as he imagined all the books. All the boys faces lit up at the thought of the endless knowledge that must be held in Hogwarts Library.

"Your right," the boy concluded, "I could have never passed up going to Hogwarts. Not with all the new things to learn. I would have never been able to live with myself." He smiled and studied the room, "I'm also glad I got into Ravenclaw along with all my fellow bookworms."

Harry laughed and Kevin and Oliver just looked each other confused. "Bookworm?" Oliver asked confused.

"It's a muggle phrase for people who love books," the boy explained before he seemed to remember something and turned to Harry, "Right! How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself to you yet! I'm Stephen Cornfoot."

"Harry Potter," Harry responded.

Oliver and Kevin looked ready to question more about this interesting "bookworm" phrase and if it was based on some sort of creature, when a loud knock sounded and the door swung open revealing the prefect that had guided them to the tower last night.

"Good morning, I'm just making sure you boys are all up," Robert said with a friendly smile, "and to bring you all down to the commons to give you the grand tour before you head off to breakfast."

The boys nodded and Robert continued, "And don't bother putting your robes on yet. Most people in the commons are in the pajamas anyways. Just make sure you put on class robes before you leave the tower."

The boys nodded again, got out of bed, sand followed Robert out the door and down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, they found the First Year Girls eagerly waiting. Hermione and Padma smiled at Harry and stood next to him when he reached them. The two other new Ravenclaw girls took this time to introduce themselves. Mandy Brocklehurst was a brunette with square glasses and warm brown eyes. Sue Li was of Asian descent and had short black hair and dark eyes. Both girls seemed friendly and Harry internally sighed in relief that there didn't seem to be any horrible year mates in his house. Robert's words about Ravenclaws being accepting and tolerant of differences drifted back to Harry and he was glad to find them to be true.

"Now that we are all gathered, it's time for our tour!" Robert smiled at them and stepped out of their way giving Harry his first proper view of the Ravenclaw Commons.

The room was circular in shape and had a very airy feeling to it. The ceiling was midnight blue and had the image of a moonless night sky charmed on it. The stairs the first years stood before were in the bottom right of the circle. To their left was the Entrance Door which Harry knew had Frizzo keeping guard on the other side. To the left of the was another door that had a plaque reading:

_Professor Filius Flitwick_

_87th Head of Ravenclaw House_

_In Case of Emergencies_

_Knock Thrice_

"That's the emergency door to Professor Flitwick's Office," Robert explained, "Although the office isn't_ really_ behind the door and it's usually used for more than just emergencies." The First Years gave each other confused looks. Robert elaborated, "You see, since Ravenclaw Tower has one of the most time consuming entrances, we have this door that connects to our Head of House's office so that they can quickly get to us in case of an emergency. Also, if you need to talk to Professor Flitwick just knock three times and he'll usually let you in. He's good to talk to if your having any problems and if you're feeling really badly then he'll take out his private store of mini-cupcakes and have them dance for you. It's quite entertaining and can bring almost everyone out of a bad mood."

The First Years all nodded in understanding and a few were smiling at the thought of little dancing cupcakes. Robert turned their attention to the rest of the commons.

Huge windows punctuated the circular walls and they were draped with blue and bronze silks. The walls were an ivory color and the lower area of the wall was decorated with marble vines that twisted and turned with a few flowers in the mix. Tables filled the room along with soft looking chairs and a couple of couches. Most of the walls were covered with tall bookcases overflowing with texts.

The rooms focal point, however, was the tall marble statue of the house's founder in a niche across from the entrance door. Surrounding the statue the rest of the niche was filled with more completely filled bookcases. Rowena's statue stood on a stone base, which Harry realized as the group was lead over to it, was giving off heat like the eagle-heater in his room. Rowena's statue looked down at the new arrivals to her house with a quizzical smile and a beautiful yet intimidating face.

"This is the statue of our house's founder, Rowena Ravenclaw," Robert informed them when they reached the sculpture, "it's also the only object in any of the common rooms created by a founder that didn't found that common room's house."

Hermione spoke up, "So your saying Rowena didn't make this statue?"

Robert nodded, "Yes, this sculpture of Rowena was made for her by her husband, Godric Gryffindor."

"What?" Mandy asked shocked, "Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were married?"

Smiling Robert nodded, "That is correct. Also, it might interest you to know that Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin were also married."

This really shocked the First Years. Robert began laughing, "Your guys' faces just then were priceless. Anyways, this statue was made for Rowena by Godric as an anniversary present. Godric, with help from Rowena's students, managed to sneak it in undetected. She found it a bit vain at first to have a statue of herself but her students insisted that it be kept so here it remains. It also acts as our heating source. You may have noticed that there are similar eagle sculptures in your room. You see, Ravenclaw Tower is the only common room that doesn't have a fireplace or fire in general. When she was younger, Rowena's childhood home was burned down in a fire and her little brother was killed. This left a very lasting effect on Rowena. So when she created her common room, she made sure there was no fire so that there wasn't any chance of fire harming any of her students."

All of the First Years nodded and thought over this new information. A question came to Harry who hesitantly raised his hand. Robert nodded at him, "Yes, what's your question?"

"If there is no fireplace or fire of any kind, then how is the room kept lit at night?"

Robert grinned, "Good question. That would prove a problem if your founder wasn't one of the greatest charm mistresses in history. You see, the base of Rowena's statue gives off heat but the wand she is holding is charmed to give off light which lights most of the room. Also on every table there are small little lanterns that when night falls give off light that is made to look like light from a fire. Plus some of the stars on the ceiling give off light too. Ravenclaw Tower is actually the brightest lit of the four common rooms."

"Now," Robert said pointing behind them, "it's time for you to meet the other Prefects."

Robert called over five other older students.

"Here, this is the other Fifth Year Prefect, Penelope Clearwater," A brunette girl with long, curly hair waved cheerfully. "These are the Sixth Year Prefects, Joanne Katrine and Richard Brown." A blond girl and a black haired boy waved. "Finally, our Seventh Year Prefect, Kathleen Turnsock," A red-headed girl with horn-rimmed glasses looked up from her book she had carried over and waved. "Our Seventh Year Male Prefect, Johnathon Taylor, was made Head Boy this year so he's no longer considered a Prefect. I don't know where he is right now but you can meet him later."

With that Robert instructed the First Years to go put on their robes and head to breakfast. He also reminded them shouldn't bring any of their books yet as they didn't know what their classes for the day would be.

Harry went with his dorm mates to change and tend to their daily hygenics before meeting up with Padma and Hermione in the common room.

"Isn't Ravenclaw Tower so amazing?" Hermione asked starry eyes as the made their way down the spiraling staircase.

"It's wonderful! I'm so happy we get to live there for seven years!" Padma squealed. A soft smile graced Harry's face as he listened to his friends talk excitedly. He was trying to make sure he didn't trip on the numerous stairs.

"How do you like it Harry?" Padma asked when the reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It's nice. I'm still just trying to get used to all the magic though," he admitted with a slight blush.

"Oh I know Harry, but isn't all simply just wonderful?" Hermione said with a happy sigh, "I'm so happy that I have magic."

Harry and Padma shared a smiled over Hermione as they walked into the Great Hall. The four tables were already filling up and the sound of students gossiping and talking about their new schedules. The four tables were in a particular order, Harry realized. On the far left side sat the Slytherins. Next to them were the Hufflepuffs, then the Ravenclaws, and the Gryffindors were on the exact opposite side of the room.

The three went and sat at their table. Harry grabbed a couple pieces of toast and poured himself a beverage that Padma informed him was called 'Pumpkin Juice' and the he found to be surprisingly very sweet. As Padma and Hermione began to dig into their small omelets, Professor Flitwick came over to them.

"Hello there!," he said in his kind, squeaky voice, "I'm Professor Flitwick, your Head of House. Although I suppose you already knew that," He gave a wry smile, "Here are your schedules and if you ever have a question or just need to talk my door is always open. Also I'd like you all to come meet with me at least once so that we can get to know each other and talk about your future academics."

The three thanked him and promised they would talk to him soon. He gave them a happy smile and then walked away to hand out more schedules. Harry looked down and studied his schedule.

_Schedule for Harry James Potter_

_First Year_

_Ravenclaw_

_**Monday**_

_Potions: 8:00-10:00am (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_History of Magic: 10:15-12:00noon (Ravenclaw/Gryffindor)_

_Herbology: 2:00-4:00pm (Ravenclaw/Slytherin)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: 4:15-6:00pm (Ravenclaw/Gryffindor)_

_**Tuesday**_

_Charms: 8:00-12:00noon (Double) (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_Flying Lessons: 1:00-3:00pm (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_History of Magic: 5:00-6:00pm (Ravenclaw/Gryffindor)_

_**Wednesday**_

_Transfiguration: 8:00-10:00am (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: 10:15-12:00noon (Ravenclaw/Gryffindor)_

_Herbology: 1:00-5:00pm (Double) (Ravenclaw/Slytherin)_

_Astronomy: 12:00-2:00am (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_**Thursday**_

_Charms: 10:00-12:00noon (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_Potions: 1:00-5:00pm (Double) (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_Flying Lessons: 5:00-7:00pm (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_**Friday**_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: 8:00-10:00am (Ravenclaw/Gryffindor)_

_Flying Lessons: 10:15-12:00noon (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_History of Magic: 1:00-3:00pm (Ravenclaw/Gryffindor)_

_Transfiguration: 3:15-7:00pm (Double) (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_Astronomy: 12:00-2:00am (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_Breakfast is at seven on weekday mornings and at nine on weekends._

_Lunch is at twelve noon and Dinner at seven in the evenings._

_After the 1st of December Flying Lessons will be ended and replaced as follows:_

_**Tuesday**: Transfiguration 1:00-3:00pm (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_**Thursday: **History of Magic 5:00-7:00pm (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_**Friday: **Charms 10:15-12:00 (Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_(Extra Flying Lessons will be available after December 1st if needed)_

"Tuesdays look to be our easiest day," Padma said as she scanned her own schedule.

"Fridays look to be our busiest," Hermione said rereading her schedule for a fifth time to commit it to memory, "We have five classes that day and Transfiguration will a be double class."

"Ah what I wouldn't give to go back to first year classes," a familiar voice cut in as it sat itself down next to Harry.

Harry turned to see one Nymphadora Tonks smiling while reaching for a piece of toast. Her hair was a bright orange this morning and her eyes an odd shade of green.

"Wotcher Harry," she mumbled through the masticated bread.

"Hello Tonks," Harry said smiling, "how are you this morning?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "Such politeness, Mr. Potter. You really are a Ravenclaw." She laughed, "And here I was hoping you be one of my little Puffs but it was not to be." She gave him a grin," I'm great by the way. Thanks for asking."

She turned to Harry's two friends, "Well who are you two young ladies?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself still looking at Tonks' rather odd hair.

"Padma Patil," Padma informed Tonks, she too was distracted by her hair.

"Nymphadora Tonks, you may call me Tonks. Never Nymphadora," she gave each of the girls a threatening look, her hair extending while turning jet black and her eyes became a blood red. Hermione and Padma each let out a startled squeak.

Tonks grinned again and her hair turned to a light lavender and shortened to a cute bob. Her eyes shifted to a warm blue as she smiled at the two girls, "Well take good care of my little Harry here. Something tells me he going to need all the help he can get." Tonks gave Harry's hair a playful rustle.

Both girls nodded at Tonks' order before a spark of recognition ignited in Hermione's eyes, "You're a Metamorphagus! I've read about them in Hogwarts: A History! Headmaster Hermes Quicksilver was one!"

Tonks smiled, "Very good! _You_ are most definitely a Ravenclaw."

Padma gave Harry a confused look before asking Tonks, "What's a Metamorphagus?"

"It means I can change my appearance in any way I want. It's a quite useful ability really."

"Can you learn how to become one or is a trait a person is born with?" Padma asked her Ravenclaw curiosity sparked.

"You have to be born with it," Tonks said eating another piece of toast, "my mum said when I was little I used to make my hair go through the rainbow and back again every five minutes. Drove her nuts." They all laughed as Tonks reenacted the scene her hair quickly flashing through colours.

"Corrupting my First Years, Tonks?" a voice from behind Harry asked. Harry twisted around to see a grinning black haired boy behind him. He looked to be in his upper teens and his hair had a sort of wave to it. His robes had the Ravenclaw Crest with a Badge that said "Head Boy" next to it.

"Well, Mr. Taylor, I have no idea what your talking about. Me, corrupting innocent First Years? I am actually hurt you would think I would do such a thing." Tonks grinned.

The Head Boy rolled his eyes and looked to the First Years smiling, "I'm Johnathan Taylor, the Head Boy this year and I actually came over to tell you First Years that you should head back up to the tower and get your books. Classes will be starting soon and you wouldn't want to be late your first day."

The three nodded and after saying good-bye to Tonks made their way up to the commons. As they made their way back up the winding staircase, Padma and Hermione asked Harry how he knew Tonks and he told them how she had helped him find the train.

No one was at the door when they arrived so they had to solve their own riddle. Padma went up and knocked on the door. Frizzo answered in his musical voice, "_What comes in the night without being called and vanishes in the morn without being stole?"_

"I know this one!" Padma shouted happily, "It's one of my grandma's favourite riddles. The answer is the stars."

"_Very good."_ The door swung open and the three walked in.

"Good job, Padma!" Harry congratulated Padma who just blushed.

"It's nothing to really be congratulated over. It's not like I figured it out, I just remembered it from my grandma."

"But in doing so you saved us some time which will allow us to make sure we are not late to Potions," Hermione reasoned smiling at her friend.

A thought occurred to Harry, "Do we even know where the Potions Room is?"

"We can ask an Upper Year when we ask if they can preform a Feather-Weight Charm on our bags," Hermione suggested, "but for now we should go grab our books."

The three made their way up the stairs and split to go to their rooms. Harry grabbed his required books: Magical Drafts and Potions, A History of Magic, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection and placed them all in his bag along with scales and glass vials which he glad were charmed to be Shatterproof as he heard the objects rustle and bump together. He also grabbed his cauldron which he hoped they would be able to store in the Potions Room so that he did not have to carry it around all day.

He waited for Hermione and Padma at the bottom of the stairs and together they approached one of the Prefects they had been introduced to earlier, Kathleen Turnsock.

"Excuse me? Ms. Turnsock?" Padma asked when they walked up to her. Kathleen looked up from her bag that she was organizing.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she said in a friendly tone.

"We were wondering if you could cast a Feather-Weight Charm on our bags for us please?" Padma asked.

Kathleen smiled, "Of course, just set them on the table." They did as they were told and Kathleen pulled out her wand. With a slow wave she cast the requested charm, "_Imitas Pluma!"_

The bags all glowed brightly for a moment and when the three picked up their bags, their weight was barely existent. They all thanked Kathleen who just smiled and told them she'd help anytime.

Hermione asked the next question, "Ms. Turnsock, could you also please give us directions to the Potions Room?"

"Just call me Kathleen please, Ms. Kathleen sounds much too formal," she grinned, "And your going to Potions, correct?" The three nodded, "Well, I'll give you something easier than directions as its quite complicated to get to the Potions Room from here and, trust me, you do not want to be late for Professor Snape's class." She pulled a piece of parchment from her bag and pointed her wand towards it, "_Scorta." _

The parchment began to rapidly fold and arrange itself until it looked like a origami butterfly. The paper-butterfly flapped it wings and floated in front of the trio. "This will guide you to the Potions Room," Kathleen explained. Then she asked them to hand her their cauldrons, "What were your names again?" They told her and she nodded before pointing to Harry's cauldron and casting another spell, "_Scolpire!" _

A beam of crimson light twirled out from the tip of her wand and struck Harry's cauldron. She cast the spell twice more and then asked them to look at the bottom of their cauldrons. When they did they noticed there names were now engraved there in beautiful calligraphy. "Now no one will steal your cauldron or take it by mistake," Kathleen explained.

Harry, Hermione, and Padma thanked her graciously and then followed the paper butterfly out of the commons and on towards the Dungeons and their first class.

**A/N: Hello! I know, this Chapter was rather boring. I was orignally going to have the rest of the classes be in this Chapter but once I got to this point I felt the chapter was long enough. That means the next chapter will have all their classes for Monday! Fair warning, I'm going to focus a lot on the classes in the upcoming chapters. My story goes a lot more into the school and magic in general so it will not be quick paced and full of action. I hope you all like my description of Ravenclaw Commons. I basically just used the Pottermore picture and added a few things. (Like the heaters and Rowena not liking fire) Also the eagle-head knocker's name is not Frizzo in canon but this isn't canon and I liked the name. Now as promised here is the list of students in Harry's year in my story:**

**Ravenclaw: Male- **Harry Potter, Oliver Rivers, Kevin Entwhistle, Stephen Cornfoot; **Female**- Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Sue Li (Total: 8)

**Hufflepuff: Male- **Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Wayne Hopkins, Zacharias Smith, Roger Malone; **Female- **Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Megan Jones, Sally Smith, Sophie Roper (Total: 10)

**Gryffindor: Male-**Trevor Boot, Seamus Finnegan, Anthony Goldstein, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley; **Female- **Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Lisa Turpin, Sally-Anne Perkins, Fay Dunblar (Total: 11)

**Slytherin: Male- **Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabine, Michael Corner**; ****Female-** Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson (Total: 9)

**And there we have it! Gryffindor has the most and Ravenclaw the least. Most people are from Rowling's List of Original 40 and I like the names so they are there. See ya next chapter!**

Original Spells:

Imitas Pluma- Feather-Weight Charm

Scorta- Guiding Charm

Scolpire- Inscribing Spell


End file.
